Tenemos una cita?
by miss-potter92
Summary: Dos amantes por fin acaran sus sentimientos pero en el momento menos preciso: Hermione esta a punto de casarse. HHr


Mi primer One shot/Song Fic, espero que les guste, pues a mi me ha encantado! Jeje… la ide la saque de una serie que pasan a las 12.oo am llamada 'Frasier', en el caso, Harry sería Nails Craine, Ron su hermano Frasier, y Arthur el papá (sorry no recuerdo como se llama), hermione es Dafne, quién es la 'ama de llaves', por no decir sirvienta… si tienen la oportunidad, deberían de ver esta serie, esta muy buena! A mi me encanta! Jeje… bueno Personajes HP son de JKR (excepto Harry ese es mio..! jaja se vale soñar!) y los personajes de Frasier pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños..Dejen reviews, espero que les halla gustado mi primer Song Fic, la canción esta muy buena, mas adelante les dejo los datos por si quieres descargarse la canción…

Qciau!

X

Michelle

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Tenemos una cita?**

Autor: Michellebeautifull92

**Canción:** Get together **Intérprete:** Madonna

**Album:** Confessions of a Dance Floor

"_Is an illusion_

_There's too much confusión (2)_

_Down, down, down in your hearts_

_Find, find, find the secret_

_Turn,turn,turn you head around_

_Baby we can do it_

_We can do it all right_

_Do you believe in love al first sight?"_

Han pasado varios años desde que ella llegó a mi casa. Me enamoré desde el principio en que la vi. Aquellos ojos marrones de mirada dulce y profunda, adornados por esa cabellera castaña se hacia que se viera realmente angelical. Aquella sonrisa que me brindaba cada mañana hizo que realmente me perdiera en ella. Pasaron los años, me case y divorcie el mismo año, ya que no me llevaba igual que con 'ella'. Mi hermano ni mi padre se habían percatado de los sentimientos que ella me provocaba cada vez que la veía con aquel delantal que usaba al hacernos el almuerzo. Lo peor fue que ni ella lo vio. Trate de terminar mi carrera en psicología, y tener una vida fuera de lo normal. Las mujeres abundaban alrededor de mi, les encantaba el buen gusto que he tenido siempre en los vinos. Pero a la única mujer en que puse mis ojos simplemente me miraba como su jefe, su amigo. Hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, por lo que sucedió la noche pasada….

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Harry, hermione ya sabe lo que has sentido por ella durante estos años-Dijo Ron, quien consideraba mi hermano

-¿Cómo se enteró?-Pregunte con nerviosismo

-Yo, bueno, fue un día que tenía un horrible dolor de espalda, así que mientras Hermione me daba un masaje exquisito, yo tome un poco más de la dosis de las pastillas, y se me salió

-¡Pero como pudiste, Ron, ¿Estás conciente de que ella se casa en medio día con Draco? -Me quejé con énfasis, dando vueltas por la habitación

-Lo siento Harry, pero ya sabes como me drogan esas pastillas- Se defendió Ron

-No fue tu culpa, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, tengo que hablar con ella- Terminé de hablar con Ron, e instantáneamente salí de la habitación. Recorrí largos pasillos, baje algunos escalones hasta llegar al ascensor. Una vez ahí brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos. Realmente amo a Hermione, tenía que hablar de esto con ella. Y ahí estaba, hermosa como siempre, hablando con Draco en aquel lobby del hotel.

-Draco, me permites a Hermione, necesito hablar con ella-Dije al acercarme a la pareja

-Claro, amor te veo al rato, voy a la habitación a cambiarme de zapatos -Se despidió

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –Dijo la chica con nerviosismo

-Necesito hablar contigo, en privado –Le contesté

La chica me tomó por el brazo, cosa que me hizo sentir realmente eufórico. Caminamos de vuelta hacia mi habitación. Entramos en el elevador, solo que predominó un silencio incómodo. Ambos sabíamos de qué sería la plática. Mis manos sudaban intensamente con una sensación frívola. El elevador se detuvo, caminamos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Hermione se sentó en la cama, Cerré la puerta.

-Hermione ¿Quieres algo de beber?-Pregunté

-No, gracias-Me respondió, al ver que me acercaba la chica me detuvo-Mmm mejor si, una naranjada estaría perfecta-Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

Me acerqué al mini-bar y saque una botella de Boones Naranjada y le serví varios sorbos en una copa, lo mismo hice con otra, me senté a su lado y empecé a hablar.

-Hermione, se que ya te enteraste sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti

-Si Harry, lo sé

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-Hace unas semanas

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Pienso que debiste decírmelo hace mucho tiempo, cuando trabajaba en tu casa

-No te lo dije, por temor a que no me trataras igual o como yo quería, pero ya no puedo callarlo más

-¡Y Por que en este momento, Harry estoy a 12 horas de casarme con Draco-Dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Escucha, solo necesito que me digas lo que necesito oír, estoy dispuesto a divorciarme de Ginny –Dije a Hermione, esta ponía, la copa en la mesa –O prolongaré esto mas, ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?

-¡Hay Harry!-Dijo Hermione, quién me tomó por sorpresa al besarme en los labios, puse mis manos sobre su espalda

-Harry, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, además, esto no es justo, ni para Ginny, ni para Draco, él es un hombre maravilloso, lo siento Harry –Dijo de nuevo Hermione separándose de mis brazos. Salió de la habitación dejándome solo.

"_It's an illusion, I don't care_

_Do you relieve I can make you feel better?_

_Too much confusion, come on over here_

_Can we get together?_

_I really, I really wanna be with you_

_Come on, check it out with me_

_I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

_I search, I search, I search my whole life_

_To find, to find, to find the secret_

_And all I did was open up my eyes" _

Era el día de la boda de hermione, Yo realmente me encontraba muy deprimido. Estaba sentado en el asiento de la casa rodante de Arthur. Estaban él y Ron acompañando mi desgracia.

-Harry, tu matrimonio con Ginny será muy estable y muy feliz, aunque el principio no halla pintado muy bien –Dijo Arthur

-¿Lo dices por que le ando tirando a otra mujer a los 3 días que me case con Ginny? –le respondí, a lo que Ron me contestó

-Vamos, esto será un vago recuerdo dentro de 10 años Dijo Ron acercando una botella de vino

-Ron pensé que lo guardarías para una buena ocasión-Le dije al pelirrojo, al ver que destapaba la botella

-Demasiado tarde, ya saque el corcho –Dijo Ron sirviendo 3 copas de vino

-¡Por una vida mejor! –Dijo Arthur levantando la copa y tintineándola con las copas de los chicos

Harry bebió un sorbo de ese suave buqué aunque le molesto el comentario de Arthur.

Bueno Harry, será mejor que nos vallamos a sentar a la ceremonia, que no tarda en empezar –Dijo Arthur levantándose del asiento que estaba a un costado de mí.

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó Ron abriendo la puerta

-No, quiero estar solo un momento, ahora los alcanzo-Dije excusándose al no querer ir, los Weasleys salieron dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Al cabo de 5 minutos, le dio una chispa a mi vida. Ahí estaba, vestida de novia, se veía encantadora.

-Harry, yo bueno, no es tarde para tener una cita, Vamonos, allá atrás hay demasiada gente que ahora no quiero ver-Dijo Hermione sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Me moría de felicidad. Me senté en el asiento de piloto. Encendí el auto, y nos fuimos muy lejos de ahí. Dejando a toda esa gente esperando a la novia.

"_baby we can do it_

_we can do it all right_

_Do you relieve that we can chjange the future?_

_Do you relieve I can make you feel better?_

_Can we get together?_

_I really, I really wanna be with you_

_Come on, check it out with me (2)_

_I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

_Its an illusion_

_There's too much confusión_

_I'll make you feel better_

_If it's bitter at the star_

_Then its sweeter in the end"_

Los minutos pasaban y la novia no aparecía, la gente se empezaba a desesperar, Aun más Draco quien estaba furioso. El tipo no se había percatado que faltaba yo tambien.

Nosotros dos solos dejando a la gente muy atrás. Nos besábamos con pasión y locura. Yo recorría suavemente la espalda de Hermione, bajando suavemente la impulse hacia mi y ella me tomo por sus piernas sobre mi cadera. Hacia calor y nuestros sudores jugaban a experimentos químicos provocando explosiones sobre mí, hermione me tenía atrapado por la nuca, enredando más mi cabello. Los dos nos convertimos en uno por una conexión que tuvimos en aquel momento. Los dos suspirábamos, gemíamos, gritábamos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza que lastimaba mi pecho. Ella sabía como moverse sobre mi cuerpo para que yo gozara cada segundo del placer que era tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo, que ella me daba. Era seductor aquel aroma, Era embriagante aquella humedad que los dos juntos provocábamos. Aquella noche sería totalmente inolvidable para mí, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, aquella mujer, eran solo míos esa noche.

"_Do you relieve in love at firts sight?_

_Its an Illusion, I don't care_

_Do you relieve I can make you feel better_

_Too much confusion, Come on over here_

_Can we get together?_

_I really, I really wanna be with you_

_Come on, check it out with me_

_I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

_It's an illusion_

_There's too much confusion_

_I'll make you feel better_

_If it's ditter at the Stara_

_Then it's sweeter in the end"_

_Fin_


End file.
